Through Letters and Other Such Writings
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Phil has returned to 2121 with his family. Phil couldn't talk his father into returning so he could kiss Keely. Phil learns about Keely's life through her letters and other writings.
1. Prolog

_Summary: What if Phil couldn't convince his father to turn back the time machine five minutes from when they first left 2006? What if Keely missed her chance to say good bye to Phil. This takes place right when Keely comes running screaming and the time machine had left._

"**NO! WAIT!**" Keely stopped dead still as the old fashion RV that was the Diffy's time machine blasted out of her sight within a mere second. "Good bye Phil." She whispered as she sank down to the grass in front of the house which was formally known as the Diffy's home. She pulled her knees up to her chest and she placed her head on her knees as heart wrenching sobs broke out.

"Keely. Why Keely cry." Curtis asked as he knelt down next to Keely. His eyes looked in front of him and his head cocked. "Where Phil go? Why time machine missing?"

Keely's tears suddenly stopped. She slowly lifted her head and turned her wet eyes to stare at Curtis. "What are you doing here Curtis? Why aren't you in the time machine with the Diffy's?"

"Curtis was asleep." Curtis said. "When will time machine be back for Curtis?"

Keely swallowed. The realization of the situation hit her with tons of bricks. "They aren't coming back Curtis. You are stuck here in 2006."

"Curtis stay with Keely than." Curtis said jumping to his feet and did a happy dance. He didn't notice Keely tearing up once more as she turned to face the empty street where the time machine used to sit.

Keely knew that she was responsible for the care of Curtis. She wondered how she could get Curtis past her mother. She'll have to think of something because Curtis can't take care of himself in the year 2006. Curtis is a bono fide cave man. But Curtis was the last link she had to Phil.

"Keely?" Curtis asked looking down confused at the teenager. He was confused on why his friend Keely wasn't doing the happy dance with him.

Keely stood to her feet. "Come on Curtis. I best get you to your new home." She didn't realize that she had gripped the pepper shaker so hard until her right hand screamed in pain. "Phil." She whispered as she looked down at the shaker. She would never lose the shaker. No matter what went on with her life as she lived it the shaker was the symbol of her love for Phil Diffy and the lost that she suffered because she didn't had the guts to confess to Phil that she was in love with him and that she wanted him to stay with her in 2006 and not go back to 2121.

"Come on Curtis." Keely said nodding her head towards where her house was located. She started walking with Curtis at her side.

**2121**

The time machine stopped out side the upscale and future realistic home of the Diffy family. The door to time machine opened and Pim stepped up and clapped her hands together and looked at her home with an evil glint in her eyes. She walked towards the home quickly and without saying to her parents and brother. She had much work to do and little time to do it, if she was going to take over the world.

Barb stepped from the time machine and frowned at home. She wasn't pleased at all with the way the house was set up. The Diffy's house was just like every house of this century. Future realistic and no old home feeling to it. No grass, flower garden not like the home back in 2006.

Phil stepped the time machine behind his mother. "I'll be back. I need to go and get something." He put the salt shaker in his pocket and he took off with a quick wave at his parents.

"I hope he finds what he is expecting." Lloyd said as he looked after his son.

"He will." Barb softly said as she watched her son run at full speed towards the park. Or the spot of land that was the park back in 2006.

Phil passed through the gate and was relieved to see that the pile of earth was still where he had last seen it before his family had time traveled back into the early 2000's. He looked left and right and down and up above and was relieved not to see any of the security camera at were usually zeroed in on the spot.

Phil rushed to the spot and pulled out his wizard and quickly clicked it at the spot and the ground was quickly pulled aside. In mere seconds a solid lumen trunk was seen. Phil quickly clicked at the trunk and it disappeared and Phil very quickly clicked at the torn up dirt and the spot was as Phil found it just seconds ago. Phil put his wizard back in his pocket just as he saw the security camera zipping towards him. Phil shoveled his hands into his front pockets and causally made his way towards the gate.

Once clear of the gate and the security cameras Phil raced back towards his home. He banged into his house and with a quick wave at his parents he made his way up to his bedroom. Once the door was closed Phil pulled the wizard out of his pocket and clicked it towards his bed and the solid lumen trunk appeared. Phil smiled as he felt tears wet his checks. He set his wizard down on his end table. He gently removed the salt shaker and he set it next to the trunk.

Phil picked up the wizard once again and pointed it at the trunk's lock and the lock easily broke. He put the wizard back in its place on his end table. With baited breath Phil carefully opened the trunk. What he saw made tears fall from his eyes. Keely Teslow's smiling face greeted him. It was the picture that Phil himself had taken a week before his family time traveled back to 2121, a week in 2006's time of course.

Phil lifted the picture and brought to him and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry Keely that I couldn't kiss you once before I left. I wish I had the courage to tell you how I felt long before we were named "cutest couple", than my family wouldn't have come back to 2121 so easily." Phil gently placed the picture frame on his night stand, placing it facing his bed.

Phil turned back to the trunk and lifted up the first letter on the largest pile of letters known to man kind. He opened it and smiled as he saw that the date was the exact day that his family had time traveled back to 2121. So Keely must have written to him the moment that she had found _his _letter in her mail box.

**2006**

Keely with Curtis at her side stopped at her mail box. She noticed that the flag was up. She very well knew that the flag was down that morning when she left for school. Her mother had left for work early so Keely was the last one out that morning. So she was confused at why the flag was up. She shrugged her shoulders and she lowered the flag. But her hand stopped mid way before she took it off the mail box flag. Hope sprained up as her breath caught in her throat. _Phil._

Keely slowly opened the mail box and what she saw brought fresh tears to over flow unto her checks. She saw a thin envelope. She gently lifted it out and saw her name in Phil's hand. Keely placed the envelope against her heart as she closed the mail box. "Come on Curtis. Let me show you your new home and your new bedroom." Keely said in a brighter voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked to her front door.

After showing Curtis around the Teslow's home and the guest bedroom which would now be Curtis's bedroom; Keely went into her own room and shut her door. She went over to her bed and sat down on; making sure that she was leaning against her head board with a comfortable pillow behind her back.

Keely slowly opened the envelope being careful not to tear even one piece of the precious thing that Phil had touched. She gently pulled out the single sheet. She opened it and saw only a few paragraphs on it. Keely began to read and savor Phil's hand writing.

_Keely: _

_I love you. I have always loved you. Since the moment I saw you in the busy lunch room before you even knew of my existence. I knew that you were my one and only. But alas I also knew it was impossible for us to be together. You lived in the early 2000's and I was a teenager in the early 2100's. But I could always dream of my perfect woman which was you Keely Teslow. _

_I wish I had the guts to tell you of my love sooner. Than perhaps if you returned my feelings than we would have been a more solid couple when my dad finally decided to fix the time machine. But I'm sorry to say that I'm a stupid, stupid teenage male and I will regret my lack of courage for the rest of my days._

_My love, I'm writing this letter and leaving it in your mail box this early a.m. to ask you if you return my love than would you write me letters and journals of your life. Tell me everything, friends, boyfriends, your husband, children, grandchildren, great grand children and great great grand children. Please find a solid lumen box big enough to hold everything that you would like me to have when I arrive back in 2121. _

_Bury the box deep at this creation site and the moment I arrive back in 2121 I'll use my wizard to unbury it. _

_I have written longer letters than this since the moment you and I have met. I have finally given them to someone who will mail them to you at special dates that I have given them. _

_I love you_

_Phil_

**END PART ONE**


	2. The First Letter

**2121**

Phil sat down in his chair and started to read Keely's letter to him.

_Phil:_

_I love you. I also wish that I had the courage to tell you how I felt about you months ago. But unfortunately for us we were awkward teenagers just learning about what love was. I can't believe that I wrote what I wrote. I'm still after all still sixteen years old. But I know when you read this in 2121 I'll be over a 100 years old. If I'm still living that is. But I don't want to dwell on that aspect of the future. _

_Bye the way have you noticed that you forgot Curtis?_

Phil looked up at his bedroom wall that was next to his bed with wide eyes. He was about to get up and rush to tell his parents but he figured that it could wait. He didn't want to stop reading Keely's letter to him. The Curtis factor could wait for a while.

_Don't worry about Curtis. He is going to be living with my mom and me. I sat mom down and gently told her that your family had to move for your father's job. That you didn't think you would be able to come back any time soon; if ever. I told mom that Curtis was your cousin on your father's side and that he needed a place to live. Mom took one look at Curtis and almost fainted but after talking with him for a little while she saw that Curtis couldn't look after himself. She also saw what a close real ship that Curtis and I have and gave her consent to allowing Curtis to leave with us. Curtis is quite enjoying having a bedroom to himself. I couldn't bare to keep him in our garage._

_I read your letter that you left in my mail box this morning over and over again until I had it memorize. I don't know where I can find a solid lumen box in the year 2006. Besides NASA. And they won't sell them to the ordinary human beings. But I have years to find one so I am not worried._

_I miss you. I wish I had the courage to go to your home and said good bye to you before you left. I actually raced there and arrived the second the time machine disappeared from my sight for all time. I originally couldn't bare the thought of actually saying good bye to you one last time and just being outside your house after you left my life for all time, Phil, I knew I could show a strong front in front of you but the moment you disappeared from my life for all time I knew I would crack. I didn't think I could live through that. That was why I said I wasn't going to go and say that final good bye to you. Now I wish I had the opportunity to finally share our first kiss with one another. _

_I love you for all time; _

_Keely_

Phil closed his eyes as he mentally pictured what Keely had been doing earlier that day.

**2006**

"Keely Teslow get your little butt down here this insist." Ms.  
Teslow yelled up the staircase.

Keely opened her door and looked down the hallway at the open door way where Curtis was standing. She put her finger to her mouth. Curtis nodded and went back into the room. Keely sighed deeply and walked down the hall towards the stair case. "Hey mom." She softly said.

"Why did you leave school this morning and never returned?" Ms. Teslow demanded.

"I had to say good bye to Phil. He and his family had to move for his father's job. They left at 8:30 this morning." Keely replied. She walked into the living room and sat down on the over stuffed couch. She placed her head against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry that Phil is gone. But that didn't give you the excess to skip the rest of school." Ms. Teslow sighed deeply as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't thinking." Keely said. "So how much trouble am I in?"

"Seeing how this is the first time that you skipped school; I will let this go as a warning. But do this again and you are in for some serious grounding." Ms. Teslow said.

"Yes mom." Keely said as she brought her head up. "Mom, we have a new member of the family."

"What are you trying to tell me? Are you pregnant?" Ms. Teslow got up from the couch quickly and turned to walk over to the fireplace and turned around to face her daughter.

"Mom no. I'm still a virgin. I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Keely looked wide eyed at her mother.

Ms. Teslow closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank God." She opened them. "So what do you mean we have a new member of the family? Have you brought home a dog? Cat? Any other sort of animal?"

"No. The thing is mom. Phil's cousin was accidentally left behind. The Diffy's won't be returning any time soon if ever. Curtis needs a place to call home. I told him that it would be all right that he lived with us." Keely said. She raised her voice "Curtis can you come here please."

Ms. Teslow turned to face the young teenage boy to say that she was sorry to say that he couldn't stay with them. It won't be proper. But her eyes widen and her breath caught in her throat as she beheld Curtis. This was no teenage boy. This was a fully grown man who was dressed as a cave man and who seriously needed a hair cut and a shave. She turned back to her daughter. "Keely …." She began.

Keely jumped to her feet and rushed over to Curtis and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "He has no one else mom."

"Hello to Keely's mother. Curtis is very happy that he is able to stay." Curtis said with a smile.

Ms. Teslow noticed right away that Curtis Diffy wasn't your typical young man. That something was wrong with Curtis's head. She just wasn't sure if it was proper to allow a strange man, at least to her, to live in the same house as her teenage daughter. "Nice to meet you Curtis." She finally said.

"Curtis is pleased to meet Keely's mother." Curtis went over and sat down on the floor and he folded his legs and he smiled up at Ms. Teslow

Ms. Teslow looked at Curtis and than over at the hopeful expression on her daughter's face. She also saw the deep loss in her Keely's eyes. She knew that allowing Curtis to live with them would help relieve some of the hurt over losing Phil. Ms. Teslow sighed deeply and nodded. "Welcome to your new home Curtis." She said with a smile on her face as she turned back to face the newest member of the Teslow family.

"Thanks mom. I knew you would understand and allow Curtis to stay." Keely rushed over and hugged her mother. "I love you." She softly said before she pulled away.

"I love you too." Ms. Teslow said as she watched Keely go back up stairs.

"Keely misses Phil. Curtis misses Phil." Curtis said standing to his feet. "I best get back to the Diffy home and bring over what they left. "

"Of course Curtis. Most of the things will fit in the garage. Do you need any help?" Ms. Teslow smiled.

"Keely will help Curtis when Curtis needs help." Curtis said before he left his new home.

**HOURS LATER IN KEELY'S BEDROOM**

_Oh Phil you are asking for an impossible thing for the year 2006. How can I ever hope to find and buy a solid lumen box? The only place I can think to find solid lumen is NASA. And not only would they not sell to the common person; but they won't sell any to a mere fifteen year old girl. _ Keely stared out of her bedroom widow up at the stars. Tears fell freely down her all ready wet checks. "Well I have plenty of time to find the lumen box. Perhaps in my twenties or thirty's the lumen will be more freely." _I knew I forgot to ask Phil about something. I should have thought and asked him when lumen became available to the common people._

**END PART TWO**


	3. Journal Entries I

**2121**

Pim walked into Phil's room and looked over at the corner where Phil had placed the solid lumen box that Keely had buried for him. She looked over at her shoulder and realized that Phil wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. She walked over to the box and lifted the lid up and looked down at all the letters and journals that Blondie had left for Phil.

She knew that Phil was in his room every spare moment that he could have without being known for the total weirdo that he truly was, reading Keely's letters to him. She wondered if Phil had even started on Blondie's journals yet. Pim gently moved aside a small pile of letters making sure that the letters remained in order she lifted up the first leather bond journal. She was quite surprised that Blondie knew how to make the leather last for a hundred years; perhaps Blondie wasn't as ditz as Pim thought.

Pim walked over to the chair next to the window so she could keep an close eye on the slightly open door She opened the journal to the first page and started to read making sure that her eyes were still on high alert for Phil's return.

_May 18th, 2006_

_The Diffy's had just left to go back to their own time 2121. I didn't get there in time to say good bye to Phil and tell him that I loved him and that no matter how many decades apart we are I would always love him. But because of my stupid lack of courage Phil will never know. _

_I take that back. Phil told me a way to let him know the moment he arrived back in 2121. I swear to my dying day that I will faithfully write to Phil and write in you and my soon to be many journals and some how find a solid lumen box and bury the box just as Phil had asked me to in his last letter to me._

_Sides I have Curtis still and we can share our memories of Phil and the rest of our intended Diffy family. I also have the pepper shaker. _

_May 19th, 2006_

_I went back to school today and everyone asked why I rushed out of the morning announcements and never returned back to school. I had to tell Tia and Owen that Phil was gone and that he probably would never return. Tia just wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I shed some tears on her shoulder and Tia told me that not to lose hope that someday in the future Phil and I will find our way back to each other. _

_I can't believe that I have to finish the school year without Phil. I never realized how I didn't have that many friends in my life before. Sure I knew I was always popular and I was out going and smiling at every other popular kid. I even smiled at the non popular kids; I never went out of my way to meet them or try to be friends with them. Now I wish I had. But it's not too late for that, Phil showed me how._

_Since Phil arrived in my life, my social calendar had been filled with Phil and me. Tia and Owen joined us often but it truly was Phil and I. And of course the Diffy family but my time has always been with Phil. Now that Phil is out of my life I'm lonely. Luckily I still have Tia. I mean I had always hoped Tia would always remain in my life; we had known each other and been best friends since our first play groups. But I have to admit Tia is your basic teenager all into being popular and not really being concerned about life outside of herself. But ever since Tia had decided to open herself up and get to know Phil, she had started to blossom into the woman she was going to be. _

_May 20th, 2006_

_I'm tying to study for finals. I know that a broken heart isn't an excess to flunking out of school. I know after looking at the GIGGLE that I'm going to be a news reporter so I know that I can't allow myself to get distracted and flunk out of school. I wouldn't do myself or Phil justice if I allowed the fact that he was gone and never coming back to me to ruin the rest of my life._

_So I am just going to buckle myself down and set aside my heart ache until finals are through. Once I have done my best than I'll mope for the rest of the school year and all summer long. _

_May 21st, 2006_

_Mom and Curtis are getting along famously. I know that Curtis had only been living with us for three and ½ days and mom was thrown off by Curtis's appearance and the way Curtis talks; but now mom considers Curtis is like the son mom never had._

_It's a relief to know that I don't have to consent play interpreter for them. I'm glad that Curtis realizes that mom isn't up to date about the Diffy's being from the future. I had told Curtis that I told mom that he was Phil's cousin from Mr. Diffy's side of the family and that the Diffy's had to move for Mr. Diffy's job. That Diffy's may not be returning to Pick ford any time soon or if ever and that Curtis needed a place to live. _

_May 22nd, 2006 _

_Ok so I used all the tricks that Phil had taught me and I felt fairly confident that I would pass with easy low B. I hope I'm right because I don't want to fail Phil. I guess I'll find out at the end of the week. Time to study for the rest of my finals. Lucky the rest of my classes aren't as hard as math._

_May 23rd, 2006_

_Curtis asked me to help him bring the things over from the Diffy's home. I brushed him off quickly by saying that I was way to busy with my finals. I did tell him that I would help him on Saturday. He seemed to understand. I knew that we had to remove the Diffy's things from the house very soon, I mean Mr. Hackett had all ready found out that the Diffy's had disappeared, he by no means buys my 'they had to move quickly for Mr. Diffy's job.' Reasoning. I knew that Hackett would be difficult when the Diffy family time traveled back to the future. So the Diffy family and I came down with the story that I was to tell explaining that Mr. Diffy had gotten hired by a top Swedish lumber company and that they needed him in Sweden immediately._

_Hackett is of course trying to alert NASA that the Diffy family are alien's and that they had gone back 'up there'. Lucky that NASA isn't paying any attention to him as usual so no army tanks have come to town._

_I know that the Diffy's house needs to be empty of their personal belongs so that my mom can put the house on the market. Thank fully my mom took it upon herself to be the agent. I know the only reason why she did that was to give me time to come to terms with Phil's leaving so suddenly so I can personally go over to the Diffy home and pack the things up myself._

_I just can't do it right now. I will after finals are finished. I want to take an entire day where I'm not stressed about anything to go over._

_May 24th, 2006_

_I ran into Debbie today. Well I can't say I 'ran' into her. Debbie was waiting for my at my locker. She told me that she knew that I was the closet person to the Diffy family and that she knew that I knew where they living now. She asked for their address so she could write to Pim. I had to very gently tell her that I couldn't give the address out to anyone. The Diffy family were living in a high tech and secret location that Mr. Diffy's boss didn't want the world to know where they were living. _

_Debbie said she understood and turned around with tears in her eyes. I touched her shoulder and when Debbie turned back to face me. I told Debbie that if she would like to write to Pim that I would make sure that Pim received her letters. But I warned her not to expect Pim to reply. Debbie said that she understood that Pim never really truly liked her; but to Debbie, Pim Diffy was her best friend for all times. Sides Debbie said that some time in the future when Pim finished growing up she may change her view point on Debbie. Debbie just wanted to leave communication is all._

_So I have am going to put every letter to Pim from Debbie into the trunk. Hopefully Pim will be reading this journal before she finds the letters. _

_May 25th, 2006_

_Finals are finally over. I believe that I did very well on all them and should be able to move on to senior year. I can't believe that I'm going to have to go through senior year without Phil by my side. I can't believe that I have to go through the rest of my life with out Philip Diffy. Life is not fair. The universe seriously hates me. Well I'm beginning to fell the same way about it._

_May 26th, 2006_

_I finally gathered my courage and I went over to the Diffy's home. I told Curtis that I just needed to spend alone time over there today. That we would be moving the Diffy's items over to my home to mower. _

_I used the key that the Diffy's had made for me just for this occasion. Of course they hadn't figured on leaving Curtis behind in the year 2006. But with Curtis here it will help me so much with moving all the heavy articles over to my home. I honestly wasn't looking forward to asking any of my friends to help me and I didn't really want to hire movers. _

_I meant to write more … but I can't not tonight. So I'm going to end it here._

Pim looked up and saw that Phil was leaning against the door frame. "I didn't hear you come home." She said closing the leather bound journal.

"If you wanted to read Keely's journals than all you have to do is ask. You don't have to sneak in here." Phil said lightly as he watched his sister.

"Who said I wanted to read Blondie's journals? " Pim looked down at the journal. "I just wanted to see what mushy sickly things Blondie had to write to you!" She snorted.

"Why didn't you just read Keely's letters?" Phil asked standing up straight and walked into his bedroom.

Pim sighed. "Ok so I'm was being 'nice' and not reading your personal letters from your girlfriend from the past. Trust me that won't happen again." She stood to her feet and went over to the trunk and placed the journal back in its proper place. She turned back around and walked past Phil.

"So do you want Debbie's letters to you?" Phil asked before Pim could leave the room.

"What ever." Pim waved her hand back wards and left the room without another word.

**END PART THREE**


End file.
